Deep Blue Something
by love-fool
Summary: As Parker battles with her feelings towards someone, her summer vacation may make those feelings stronger or shatter them completely. [On hiatus]
1. Last Day

**Deep Blue Something**

**Chapter One: Last day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I do however own Parker's thoughts and any unfamiliar characters to the Lizzie McGuire series.**

**Notes: Rated PG-13. Takes place during the summer between 9th and 10th grade and is in Parker's POV.**

I sat tapping my pencil rhythmically as I tried to figure out the last question to the Global History final exam. I had half an hour to figure this out. 

_"What were city dwellers in the Middle Ages called?"_

_A) Burgers_

_B) Dwellers_

_C) Townies_

_D) City Folk_

I bit my pencil nervously as I looked at my answer sheet. I _needed to pass this test, if not, I would have to go to summer school and I wouldn't be able to go on vacation with my family to Daytona Beach, and would have to spend the summer with my Aunt Sherrie. As much as I love my Aunt Sherrie, she is the most boring person on the face of the earth._

Gordo and Larry Tudgeman went up to the teacher's desk and handed in their tests. They tried to beat one another to see who was going to hand in their test first. They kept elbowing each other, until finally Ms. Johnson rolled her eyes and grabbed both of the tests. They both walked back to their seats while glancing at each other hatefully. Gordo returned to his seat in back of me and put his head down on the desk. 

Soon, a whole flock of students went up to the teacher's desk with their tests. I looked up at the clock nervously and circled shaded in the "A" bubble on my test and ran up to the desk and handed in my test.

"How do you think you did on the test, Ms. McKenzie," Ms. Johnson asked as she lowered her glasses.

"I hope I did well, I really don't want to go to summer school," I said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, I really wouldn't want you to go to summer school. I'm sure you have plans."

I smiled meekly and went back to my seat. Several students were engaged in a deep conversation about who was having the more exclusive vacation. Why did they care? As long as you get out of Hill Ridge for awhile, it's all good. Hill Ridge is a very small town that borders Jefferson, another small town. A long time ago, Hill Ridge was a farming community until more and more people came and it became a very small suburb with a population of around 1,047 give or take a few people who manage to get out of this town.

I felt someone tap my back and I turned around to see Gordo holding a pencil.

"Here's your pencil back," he smiled as he handed me the pencil back. "So, where are you going on vacation?"

I sighed sadly, "Well, if I passed this test, I'm going to Daytona Beach with my mom, dad, and annoying sister, Maddy. How are things with you and Lizzie?"

"Eh, not so good, we kind of broke off the relationship. It was a mutual agreement. Now she's going out with Mike Trenton. It's kind of awkward between us, but hey, Rome does that to you," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't know. Nothing happened to me in Rome. I got to share a room with Veruca, and the most exciting thing that happened was during the sight seeing tour, Veruca twisted her ankle on the Spanish steps," I chuckled as I put a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom with Gordo tagging along behind me. I was happy to get out of the school and not come back until September. It was magnificent, absolutely magnificent.

"Are you taking the bus," he asked.

"Nah, I walk home. You want to come with? It gets kind of lonely walking by myself," I asked flirtatiously. Snap out of it Parker! What are you doing? Yes, you did have a little crush on Gordo while you were in Rome, but now you have moved on! I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh, okay, your house is near the Digital Bean, right? I'm meeting Lizzie and Miranda there for a last day of school celebration," he informed me.

"Yeah, it's a few minutes away," I said nervously as I readjusted the shoulder strap of my purple messenger bag on my shoulder.

I looked up at the light blue sky and the sun beams felt warm on my face. It was really hot out, but it had felt warmer in the school because Ms. Johnson's room doesn't have air conditioning. The elementary kids that had come home earlier were playing kickball in the street, while others were drawing on the sidewalk with pastel chalk, and a few were engaged in a water balloon fight. The boys were attacking the girls with the balloons as the girls ran away in fear. I guess all of those boys either liked the girls they were chasing or were trying to protect their masculinity.

"Remember the good old days where summer was an endless fun fest," Gordo asked as he stopped to look at the children. 

I spotted my sister among the bunch of kids playing kickball. She ran towards home base with the intent of scoring a point, sadly, I was going to ruin that.

"Maddy! I'm making lunch! You have to come home," I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Maddy stood there with her hands on her hips as she shot me the dirtiest look she could.

"Can you wait here," I asked Gordo as I walked over towards my sister. He nodded and stood up against the stop sign.

I hurried over to the kickball game and progress as the fourth graders stared at me as I walked over towards my sister. They all made a straight line for me to walk in as I found my sister dancing on home base.

"Maddy, you have to come home, I'm supposed to be watching you," I said as I grabbed her arm.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "There's a tie! I want to see who wins!"

"If you don't come home _now_, I'm going to tell mom you were the one who broke the vase last week when I had my party. Now, c'mon," I said as I dragged her away from the kickball game. 

I walked over to where Gordo who was watching the water balloon fight going on. Maddy tried to get free from my grip.

"Let me go Parker," she squealed.

I looked at Gordo, "You are so lucky you're an only child."

"It's kind of lonely though, I don't know what I'd do with out Lizzie or Miranda," he said as we started walking again.

"So, Maddy, how old are you," he asked.

"Ten, who are you," she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"My name is Gordo, I'm Parker's friend," he said.

Maddy's eyes lit up with curiosity and they had an evil shine to them. I glared at her and mouthed, "Don't say _anything"._

She sighed as she walked with us. I kept on looking at Gordo, trying to figure out what to say to him. I couldn't find the words to say to him. I've been battling feelings for him since eight grade. I thought I liked him, but then I rejected him for being short and ended up going to the dance with Ethan Craft. Why Ethan asked me, I honestly don't know. I always had thought that Ethan had a thing for Kate, regardless of how she treated him. Ethan well, Ethan couldn't dance for the life of him, unless he was trying to either do an interpretive dance or break dance. I don't know. 

I went crawling back to Gordo after realizing how much of an idiot I was. He seemed to have gotten over the whole ordeal and was nice enough to accept my apology and let me dance with him. 

Here I am, after nearly a year after the beginning of my battle, am still fighting it. It's not easy really; there are times when I regret having feelings for Gordo because of what I had done in the past. I rejected him and then went crawling back to him. I seriously don't know _what I want._

Maybe my alone time on this vacation will help me sort out my issues, if I even go that is.

I'll just have to wait and see.

[A/N: So, how did you like this? I think it's alright, but who am I to judge? It's my story. Anyway, please review with your thoughts. Thank you.]


	2. Advice from Veruca

**Deep Blue Something**

**Chapter Two: Advice from Veruca **

_Will someone please help me sort out my issues?! One minute I'm flirting with Gordo, the next I'm REJECTING him…It's so weird! I hate it! I hate it! _

_It all began after school during intramurals being offered by Coach Kelly after school. I signed up for tennis for some idiotic reason. Probably because Veruca badgered me into going and I just broke. Anyway, after Veruca kicked my butt in tennis, I went to see if there was anything interesting going on in the gym. _

_Sure enough, Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, David "Gordo" Gordon, and Ethan Craft were playing a game of basketball and Gordo was really good at it! I knew he was smart, but athletic?! Then there was a BIG dramatic moment when he tried to score the winning basket, unfortunately because of Ethan's tall stature, Ethan blocked it. Ethan then left because his step mom and dad were waiting outside for him._

_Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were then caught up in a conversation on the upcoming dance that Friday. Miranda was convinced that Ethan was going to ask Lizzie, why I don't know and Gordo blatantly stated that he didn't need a date for the dance._

_Enter me._

_Out of the blue I walk up to them to strike a conversation with them. I then compliment Gordo on his basketball skills, he started to be weird. Instead of being the Gordo that we all knew and love, he was "Mr. Suave". Guys like that irk me. They try to be all cool and all of that lovely crap. I then walked away and was on my way to the Digital Bean to do my homework._

_While I'm at the Digital Bean, Gordo comes up to my table and starts to ask me about my math homework and tells me this hilarious joke about the King of Norway, and then asks me to the dance! Aw man! I entered ultimate panic mode! AAAAH! I ended up saying "Oh wow, sorry I can't." Why?! Why did I say that?! I then walked away to ask my friend Carly what to do._

_I told Carly about the whole situation. That I was afraid that Gordo would turn into some pompous jerk. She told me to make up a different excuse, which is why I called him short!_

_He is NOT short. Mini me is short! My sister is short! Why did I even get myself into this mess? WHY?!!?!?!!?_

_So how do I get myself out of the whole I dug myself into? To solidify the lie I asked Ethan to the dance because he lacks the brain activity to be pompous. I must dig myself out of this mess, but how?_

I threw my diary that I kept in the eight grade into the garbage. As much as I love to read it, it just shows me how much of a jerk I've been. Why? Why? There's one person who won't call me a jerk.

I went over to the phone to the phone and dialed Veruca's number.

"Hello," I heard a voice answer.

"Hey Veruca, can you come over? I need your help," I asked sweetly. Please don't have anything planned. Please don't have anything planned.

"Oh, sure," she chuckled. "I'll be right over. See you in about ten minutes, bye!"

"Thanks, bye," I hung up the phone. 

I plopped myself on my beanbag and put my headphones on. The sounds of Van Halen boomed through my ears. I loved 80's rock; it was truly catchy and excellent. 

I sang along, "Running with the devil, running with the de-

"You are so weird, why can't you be a normal person and listen to Britney Spears," Maddy asked snobbishly as she stood in my doorway. "Your weird friend is here. I thought you weren't supposed to have friends over when mom and dad aren't home."

"I thought I was supposed to be an only child, which I _will be if you don't get out of my room in five seconds," I screamed at her as she ran towards her room. Veruca walked in my room after Maddy had ran into her room and locked the door._

"Hey, listening to Van Halen again," she asked as she walked towards my desk chair and sat in it.

"Yup," I replied as I took off my head phones.

"So, Gordo problems again," she asked as she spun around in my purple chair. 

"Yup."  

"Can you say anything else besides 'yup'," she asked angrily.

"Yes I can, I'm just deep in thought again," I sighed.

"You're always deep in thought," she said as she began to spin in the chair faster and faster. I personally think that Veruca would have been a better advice columnist. Lizzie's advice to me was basically for me to deal with it and get an out of state college. Then there was confused guy, who everyone in the school knew was of course Gordo. Gordo likes Lizzie, Lizzie likes Gordo, Gordo and Lizzie live happily ever after in a castle by the sea! Damn, that's not the way life works, no one ever has a "fairy tale ending".

"So, what's it this time," Veruca asked with an aggravated sigh.

"I've been going through old diary entries, then I threw the diary out," I explained while Veruca was still spinning in the chair.

"Oh, listen you just have to move on. I mean, he obviously hasn't gotten over Lizzie and I don't think he ever will. When you're on your vacation, scope out guys, do something to get your mind off of him because this is getting kind of annoying, sorry," She yelled. That's what I liked about Veruca, she was blunt and right to the point. If someone was dying, she would tell them rather than sugar coat it.

"If it's getting annoying for you, think of how it is for me," I laughed sarcastically. "I wish Van Halen or any 80's rock band would come to Los Angeles, then it would actually be exciting in these here parts."

"Parker, we don't live in hick town," she corrected. "We live in California! Even though nothing happens here, still we're close to Hollywood! Who doesn't love Hollywood?"

"People who think acting is exploitation of people to be put in different situations for are entertainment and the people back in England during the Elizabethan period who thought acting wasn't pure," I laughed. Veruca just stared at me and shook her head, I chuckled slightly.

"If it weren't for acting, Larry wouldn't be who he is today. _Lord of the Rings_ and _Star Wars has shaped him to be the person he is today," Veruca said dramatically as she places her hand on her forehead for dramatic emphasis._

I remembered how Larry was in elementary school. He wasn't as weird as he is today. Yet again I did get in a fight with him about which was better, _Star Wars_ or _Titanic. We both had lunch boxes of the movies we liked, and Lizzie sat on my lunchbox and Miranda sat on Larry's so we'd both shut up and stop fighting. _

Veruca had been kind of romantically involved with Larry per se, according to Veruca they did have their little hand holding moment during the murder mystery party which I wasn't invited to. The excuse for me not getting an invitation was that Ethan had found out about my wallpaper comment about him, the real reason from Veruca was that they wanted to have Lizzie and Gordo reveal their feelings for each other and all of that mushy bullshit and they thought that _I_ would ruin it.

 I did have a history for ruining parties; I ruined Kate Sander's party in second grade by getting Danny Kessler to push my face into her gourmet chocolate cake. Kate has hated me every since, which is quite magnificent. 

I don't think they meant ruin it like that. Kate had probably clued them in on my five minute glances at Gordo during Mr. Dig's History class. I guess Kate might have been _still_ mad at me for the whole second grade ordeal, oh well, it was well worth it.

"So, Daytona Beach, huh," Veruca asked to break the silence.

"Yup," I sighed.

"I've only been to Naples, my uncle lives there," she sighed as she stopped spinning in the chair.

"Parker! Mom says you have to get Veruca out of here," Maddy yelled as she barged into my room.

"Well then, I guess I better be going. Remember what I said," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye," I waved.

Maddy was now sitting on my bed with what appeared to be my diary that I had thrown out in the garbage.

"What is that? Give me it and get _out of my room," I demanded as I lunged towards her._

"June 11th 2003," she read in a dramatic voice. "We had our class picture taken today; I stood next to Veruca and Carly in the back row. In the second or third row, I saw Lizzie kiss Gordo on the cheek! I was furious! She kissed _him on the cheek, yet again I can't blame her I would have done the same thing myself."_

"Give me that you little twerp," I screamed.

"Haha can't catch me," she exclaimed as she jumped off my bed.

"Maddy! Give me my diary back," I screamed as I chased her into the kitchen.

"Parker Laurel McKenzie and Madeline Alicia McKenzie no running the house," my mom reminded us as she lifted grocery bags on to the counter. "You two are on thin ice already, especially you, Parker. If you don't do well on your finals or report card then no Daytona Beach."

Mom shoved vegetables and beverages into the refrigerator and her brown curly hair swayed as she did so.

"She likes some kid named 'Gordo'," Maddy squealed. "June 11th—

"What did I tell you about going through your sisters things," she asked as she pointed a finger at her.

"I forget," she shrugged as she reached for a Ben and Jerry's Popsicle.

"This is why you two have separate rooms, so Dad and I wouldn't have to go through this anymore," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Actually mom, I got my own room when Eden moved out when I was in seventh grade," I corrected her as I grabbed the Popsicle away from Maddy.

Eden is my twenty year old sister who is going to college in Florida, which is one of the reasons we're going to Daytona Beach. She goes Bethune-Cookman College in Daytona Beach. She was kind of the party girl in high school, yet I don't see how in the world she got into a private college like BC. 

Yet again I don't understand a lot of things, including myself.

Maybe I'll have some type of soul searching type of thing on my vacation, if I go.

As always, I'll just have to wait and see.

[A/N: Wahoo! Please read and review as always, thank you.]


	3. Clear Blue

**Deep Blue Something**

**Chapter Three: Clear Blue**

I sat on the edge of the Hill Ridge public pool with my feet dangling in the water. It was my second day of vacation and also the day when report cards and results of the finals were going to be mailed.

I looked at the water and saw my distorted reflection. I had changed a lot in the physical sense since Junior High. My long, stringy hair was now in funky, fresh layers just above my shoulders. I had gotten a little bit taller too. I never really changed in the emotional sense. I was still the same Parker McKenzie I had been in Junior High. 

I stood up and stretched for a minute, until I felt a set of hands on my shoulders and then I found myself in the ice cold water. I saw the distorted legs, arms, and faces of other swimmers in the pool. I then swam up to the surface to see Miranda Sanchez laughing along with Larry Tudgeman.

"Parker, you look like a drenched sewer rat," I heard Miranda say in between hysterical laughter.

I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes at the two childish teenagers.

"No need to be _so_ serious. I always push unsuspecting people into the pool," Miranda said sarcastically as she adjusted her lime green tankini strap.

"What's your story, Tudgeman," I asked Larry as I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, see, I was born with the intent of being a Jedi knight," he rambled on continuously about something, even though Miranda and I weren't listening to him at all. "…And then, when I was five, my mom let me watch _Star Wars_ for the first time…" Poor Larry, he actually thought we were paying attention.

"So," Miranda said to interrupt Larry's rambling. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to a pool by myself without getting interrogated," I asked sarcastically.

Miranda always had hated me since the "incident" in eight grade. She really didn't like me to begin with, but that just broke the straw on the camel's back.

"Nah, its fun to interrogate you," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, I'm meeting my friend Carly here, so I'll see you later," I blew her off as I walked away. Miranda was stuck there listening to Larry ramble on about his life story, poor Miranda.  I think she'll live though.

I scoped out places where Carly might be; which consisted of the snack bar, trying to impress some cute guy, or a combination of the two. I looked around for Carly, and sure enough she was talking to some guy (cute…I don't know, slightly attractive maybe) while eating a hot dog she got at the snack bar. Could she not notice that she had dripped ketchup on her chin? No, of course not, she was too busy flirting away with some blonde guy. She kept on playing with a strand of her long, dark hair. She was either twirling it or putting it behind her ear. The guy didn't look too amused with her hair twirling and her ketchup stained face. I decided to see who it was that my friend was trying to flirt with.

"Hey Carly," I greeted her. Her smile turned into a scowl because I was most likely "interrupting" her flirting session or an attempt at one anyway.

"Is this your friend," he asked politely. He had a rather odd voice, maybe an accent even. I don't know, I can't really distinguish the difference between a British and an Australian accent, so go figure. 

"Yeah," she huffed. "Her name is Parker, Parker Laurel McKenzie to be very specific. We like to call her 'PLUM' though."

Since when did PLUM regain existence, we hadn't used our childish acronyms since Lizzie's lunch box sitting days in the fifth grade?

He looked confused, you could tell by looking into his blue eyes, were which a nice shade of blue, which complimented his kind of bleach blonde spiky hair. 

"Plum," he asked in confusion.

"See, Parker, our friend Veruca, and I all had these little nick names for each other using our initials. I was CAN because my full name is Carly Ashton Neilson; Veruca was VIA because her full name is Veruca Irene Albano, and Parker…well we couldn't really spell anything with her initials, so we added a "U" and she became PLUM," she explained. 

"Oh," he chuckled. "I get it, see, you'd have to do that with my name because my initials are RHJ."

"Interesting," Carly said trying to act cool. "What's your name…by that I mean full name?"

There is one word to explain Carly, which was mercurial, she could change constantly into any emotion or personality, even though it's kind of weird, Veruca and I still love her.

"Ronald Harvey Jacobs, but you can call me Ronnie. I live over in Jefferson and unfortunately their pool was closed because of filtration problems or something like that, all I knew was I had to come over here or be bored out of my mind _all day long_," he sighed in exasperation.

"Well we're glad you came here, well, I am anyway," Carly smiled while chuckling like a crazy woman. Could she be anymore…odd? Not that it's a bad thing, but she was probably scaring the poor boy.

I saw Gordo wave at me from over where I had been with Miranda earlier. Carly spotted him and waved for him to come over here. Oh great, now we would be making fun of poor Carly who couldn't carry on a conversation with this Ronnie guy for the life of her. Well, at least she knew his name that was always good.

"Hey Parker," Gordo greeted me. I felt so special; he didn't greet Carly, but just me. Snap out of it Parker! Get your mind off of the Gordo channel, yes the Gordo channel with twenty four hours a day of pure Gordo-ness. That sounded really odd, oh well.

"Hi," I managed to spit out. Thank goodness Maddy wasn't here or she'd tell him everything her little heart desired. 

"Hi Carly," he greeted her politely.

"Hi Gordo, this is Ronnie, my new friend Ronnie Jacobs," she squealed latching on to Ronnie's arm. Gordo looked like he had seen a ghost or maybe his ears were bleeding because of the booming of music over the speakers. Yes, maybe his ear drums were bleeding because of the sticky sweet 80's pop song "Two of Hearts" was playing. Ronnie tried to break free from Carly's death grip.

"You're hurting my arm," he told her. She let go and chuckled nervously. Gordo rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was quite amusing to see Carly crash and burn yet again I don't sound like a good friend when I say that.

Ronnie looked at Carly, "I got to go do…something, sorry. I'll see you again…maybe," he said as he walked away.

Carly put her hands on her hips and a smug smile unfolded onto her face, "So Gordo, how are things with Lizzie?"

"Uh…we broke up on June 16th, it was a mutual thing," he sighed sadly. Poor Gordo broke up with his princess. Oh well, I think he'll live.

"Yeah, well I better get going and leave you guys _alone to discuss whatever it is you're going to discuss," and with that she walked away. _

Gordo stood there in a white tee shirt and swim trunks. He also was holding a soda and would sip at it sporadically. Maybe he had some curly fries before.

"So, what did you want to talk about," I asked as I twirled a piece of my brown wet hair around my finger. No, I'm turning into Carly. No, no, no, now I can't make fun of her anymore because then I would be making fun of myself. In words of Charlie Brown, "Good grief".

"Uh," he almost seemed tongue tied, like the way he was when he was around Lizzie. Holy shit, could this actually be happening? I must mentally scream like a teenybopper. No I shouldn't, because then I would be scaring myself. 

This felt extremely awkward, like when Gordo asked me to the dance in eight grade. He was so cute when he was stuttering and I was being a ruthless bitch and calling him short. Yeah, those were the days.

"Parker, um, see, there's this thing," he stumbled over his words.

I felt like slapping him across the face for him to hurry up, but then I felt like squealing incessantly for him appearing to like me, or so it seemed. 

"What is this _thing_," I asked impatiently. 

"It's a thing, you know where there's a thing along with another thing, and there are a lot of things," he stuttered. 

"Oh, I see," I said airily.

"Parker! Thank goodness you're here," I heard a woman's voice call. I saw my sister, her friend Ashe, and Ashe's mother Irene. 

Ashe and my sister had been friends since preschool. Ashe was a scared little blonde with deep blue eyes who my sister took under her wing, even though my sister could be quite manipulative towards Ashe, they still stayed friends for reasons unknown to the universe.

"Hi Mrs. Tarboro," I smiled. 

"Parker," she said between breaths. It seemed like she had been running. "I totally spaced out, Ashe is supposed to visit her dad today at two, and it's one o' clock right now, so I have to get her ready and…"

I stopped her, "I get the point, Mrs. Tarboro. I'll take Maddy home and she can eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream until she pukes."

"Yeah," Maddy squealed.

"You were kidding, right," Gordo and Mrs. Tarboro asked simultaneously.

"Of course I was," I chuckled.

"Aw," Maddy sighed.

"Tough break kid," Gordo said as she patted Maddy on the back as she scowled. 

"So, Parker, is this your boyfriend," Mrs. Tarboro chuckled as she pointed at Gordo.

I wish that was the truth.

Gordo jumped, "No, no, no, no. I'm her friend, David Gordon."

She chuckled again. Mrs. Tarboro was a very giggly person, "Well David, if she's not your girlfriend, why is she blushing?"

Maddy cut in, "She pro—

I cut Maddy off thankfully by kicking her heel. Maddy looked up at me and scowled. It seemed as though a lot of people were scowling at me today. 

"Well, we'll be going," Mrs. Tarboro said as she grabbed Ashe by the arm and they left.

I looked at Gordo who was currently looking over at the snack bar. He looked as though he had missed something.

"Do you think they'll give me a refill," he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"What were you going to tell or ask me," I asked.

"It's not _that_ important," he sighed.

"It must have been important if you left the oh-so important Miranda Sanchez to talk to the lowly Parker McKenzie," I said sarcastically.

"Parker, you're not lowly. You're a great person! You're smart, funny, and—

 Well I shouldn't have to reassure you," he sighed. 

Did he just compliment me? Did he or did he not just compliment me? I think he did, I definitely think he did. Okay, maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just making up stuff about me to make me feel better about myself. Maybe I should stop thinking and just bask in the glory of this moment. Yes, that is a great idea. A very spectacular idea!

"Thanks," I smiled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I kind of lost my train of thought," he shrugged.

"You lost it," I said in disbelief. "How does your train of thought go? My train of thought goes chug a chug push Gordo into the pool chug a chug."

Ooh Parker, you bad girl you! Pushing David Gordon into the pool isn't very nice of you! Well, I'm not very nice to begin with.

"Not if I push you first," he said sinisterly.

Before we knew it our arms were on each other's shoulders, trying to walk over to the edge of the pool to push the other one in. I kept kicking him in the shin as I kept glancing over at Maddy who was eating an ice cream cone Mrs. Tarboro had bought her. Thank god ice cream occupied her.

"Ow, you're kicking my shin," he howled in pain. 

"Well you're stepping on my foot," I snapped back.

We were soon by the edge of the pool and we still had death grips on each other's shoulders. We were locked in a battle of concentration. It was hard paying attention to Gordo; he was very sneaky like Emilio from _Mr. Deeds._

I finally succeeded. I pushed Gordo into the pool. He felt into a pool with a huge splash. He emerged to the surface. It kind of looked like he couldn't swim. Oh shit! Now you've done it Parker! You've killed Gordo! 

"Gordo, are you okay," I yelled out to him.

"Parker," he said between breaths. "The water is…_really deep. I'll swim over to the edge and you can help…me out."_

He swam over the edge with difficulty. He extended his arm and hand out for me and I grabbed his hand. It felt so…special. Yes indeed it did. He then pulled me towards the pool and I felt myself flying in the air until I landed in the pool and submerged to the bottom. I swam up to the surface and saw a hysterical Gordo laughing at me.

"You fell for it! You're an idiot," he said in between his bouts of hysterical laugh.

I swam over to him, he probably didn't notice because he was acting like a giggling idiot. I put my hands on his somewhat bony shoulders and tried to submerge him, but he went under intentionally and brought me down with him. We held our breath as we were under the water. He looked kind of blurry underwater, as I probably did too, but I felt like I was in one of those teen movies where there's a romantic interlude in the pool, yet again that was probably the effect of watching all of those movies with Carly. 

I swam up to the surface and he followed. We looked at each other and we both looked like drenched sewer rats. He looked at me for about a minute and got out of the clear blue waters of the pool.

"I got to go," he said. "My parents wanted me to be home by three, I'll see you later."

It almost seemed like he was uncomfortable with me. I hope that's not what the situation was. 

"Parker," Maddy squealed. "I ate all of my ice cream!"

I rolled my eyes at my annoying, mass consumption sister. 

"You're going to turn into an ice cream cone if you don't stop eating them," I yelled.

I got out of the pool and went over to the chair that I had put my stuff on earlier, Maddy followed me.

"What did he tell you," she asked as she looked at me with amusement as I dried my hair with my towel.

"He said he forgot what he was supposed to tell me," I sighed.

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

I rustled her dry hair, "That's okay."

We then walked towards the pool gate. I saw him talking with Miranda and Larry. Larry and Miranda looked like they had become rather…close since I had last talked to them. Miranda looked at me and rolled her eyes while Gordo tried to move out of my line of sight.

I wonder what he was going to tell me. I wonder if I'll ever know.

I'll just wait and see.

[A/N: I've been working on this chapter for a long time because well, this is fun to write! Please review with your thoughts, thank you!] 


	4. Strike out

**Deep Blue Something**

**Chapter Four: Strike out**

The sunlight shined on my metal mailbox making it too hot to touch. I ran through the grass on my lawn in my bare feet as I went to get the mail. I heard from Veruca that she got her report card and so did Carly. Of course Veruca got "A's" and Carly got her own potluck of grades in range from "B's" to "D's". So there's probably hope for me which is just great. 

I touched the scorching hot mailbox and quickly grabbed out the pile of mail that was stuffed carelessly into our mailbox. The pile consisted of magazines, bills, my report card, and a letter from Eden who was expecting us in Daytona Beach next Saturday; thankfully we were going to a hotel instead of staying in Eden's cramped apartment.

Maddy stood by the door waiting to see if there was any mail for her. Of course she figured everything was for her which was very Maddy like of her to be selfish. Yet again I was like that when I was the youngest child so maybe it's just a youngest child thing. 

"What did I get," Maddy asked as I walked to the door.

"Do you want the bills," I replied bitterly.

"No, then I'd have to pay them," she chuckled.

"Well then, you can read mom's gardening magazine," I said in a voice of fake excitement.

"Uh, okay," she shrugged.

I handed her the magazine and she ran inside throwing everything else besides my report card on to the coffee table. I ran into my room and jumped on to my bed with the report card and opened it up. 

_Dear Parent/Guardian,_

_Enclosed in this letter is your child's final report card. On the report card contains their grades for the year in all four quarters, their final exam grades, as well as the classes they've decided to take next year. Most of the classes were chosen based upon recommendations by their teachers during the third marking period. The student also chose to either continue or not continue their studies in a foreign language, in a music or arts sequence, or in a business and/or health sequence such as child psychology or health._

_Please discuss your child's report card with them. Tell them you're proud of them and what you want them to improve in. Helping your child without criticizing them is the best way to go about a situation involving low grades. Also enclosed if necessary is an application for summer school if your child failed up to three classes. If your child failed more than three classes then they will be repeating the grade over again next year._

_Sincerely,_

_Donna Ungermyer_

_Principal of __Hill__Ridge__High School_

Oh man, is that some kind of generic letter they give every school when they send out report cards? Yet again whenever we get a letter sent home about anything it always emphasizes the importance of parent-child communication and trying to bridge the "generation gap".

There's not much of a gap between my parents and me. We talk about everything, well mostly my mom and I. My dad's away a lot on business trips and my mom works at library as a librarian. We talk…about books though. We talk about how the main character deals with their pain and emotions and what not. It's kind of odd, but yet again in the words of Miranda Sanchez "Its Parker…she's weird!" or "I can't believe how weird Parker is."

I threw the cover letter on the floor and found the next letter, the course recommendation letter. Fun, this is just great. I was so indecisive when it came to choosing my courses.

_Student: McKenzie, Parker __Laurel___

_Course selections:_

_Math 10H_

_Global History 10_

_English 10H_

_Regents Biology 10_

_Symphonic Band _

_French 10_

It's confusing, but let me explain it. Anything with an "H" next to it is an honors class. Honors means that you're smart, but you're not smart enough to go on to an accelerated class, which for example would be Math 11. I take symphonic band which basically band with a fancy name. I play the clarinet.

I threw the course selection sheet on to the floor and examined my report card.

_Final exam grades:_

_Global History 77_

_English 97_

_Math 93_

_Earth Science 85_

_French 100_

_First Quarter Grades:_

_Global History 71_

_English 99_

_Math 95_

_Earth Science 84_

_French 96_

_Gym 90_

_Symphonic Band 95_

_Average: 90 **High Honor Roll**_

_Second Quarter Grades:_

_Global History 69_

_English 95_

_Math 95_

_Earth Science 82_

_French 97_

_Gym 90_

_Symphonic Band 95_

_Average: 89 **Honor Roll**_

_Third Quarter Grades:_

_Global History 63_

_English 97_

_Math 98_

_Earth Science 83_

_French 99_

_Gym 90_

_Symphonic Band 100_

_Average: 90 **High Honor Roll**_

_Fourth Quarter Grades:_

_Global History 72_

_English 98_

_Math 96_

_Earth Science 87_

_French 94_

_Gym 92_

_Symphonic Band 97_

_Average: 90.8 **High Honor Roll**_

_Year Round Averages:_

_Global History 68.75_

_English 97.25_

_Math 96_

_Earth Science 85_

_French 96.5_

_Gym 90.5_

_Symphonic Band 96.75_

_Final Average: 90.11 _

I felt like jumping up and down like a mad woman. I passed_ Global History by 4.75 points! I have a "D" average in that class but I don't care! I passed! _

I squealed and started dancing around in circles; obviously I couldn't hear anything with all my squeal and hadn't noticed that Carly and Veruca were standing in my doorway.

"She passed didn't she," Carly asked Veruca.

"Yes she did," Veruca nodded. "Either that or Gordo asked her out."

"The midget," Carly chuckled.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Carly, "Don't call him a midget."

Veruca snickered, "Sorry, he is kind of short."

"Why are you guys here," I asked coldly.

Carly sighed, "We're going over to the Jefferson Bowling Alley to celebrate. And Ronnie is going to be there!"

Veruca put her hand over Carly's mouth, "Simmer down, you only met the guy yesterday and it's like you're married to him."

"What about Maddy," I sighed.

"Drop her off at the library with your mom," Carly suggested. "Do _anything_ to send her away. Maybe you can find one of Ronnie's friends to go out with."

"I'd rather have a root canal."

Carly looked confused and Veruca explained, "Interpretation: if he isn't Gordo, then no. Parker…Remember what I told you."

"Yes I do," I sighed.

"Parker," Maddy squealed. "I'm going across the street to Jamie's house! I'll be back at five!"

"Okay, whatever," I sighed.

"Problem solved," Carly smiled. "My mom is waiting outside and please do not mention Ronnie or any boys. She's kind of…"

"Paranoid about you dating," Veruca asked.

"Exactly," Carly nodded.

I wrote a note for my mom incase she got home earlier than four o' clock. I told her we were going bowling to celebrate our report cards and Maddy was over at Jamie's across the street until 5:00pm.

We walked out of my house to see Carly's mom sitting in a silver Volkswagen beetle. Carly's mom was from Hawaii and moved to California when she was 11. During college she met Carly's father who had lived in California all of his life. They fell in love and got married and all of that lovely stuff.

"Hi girls," she said. "I'm glad you guys did well on your report cards."

"Yeah," Carly smiled. "Now Parker can leave us for a month to go to Daytona Beach."

"Carly," her mom sighed. "You always have Veruca."

"Yeah, then Veruca can get tired of me and I can bug you mom."

"Oh, I see," her mom sighed. "Well get in!"

We got into the backseat of the car. I sat in the middle with Veruca on my right and Carly on my left. We sat in silence as Carly's mom put on a country station. She started to sing along, which wasn't so bad because her mom can actually sing. Veruca started to make shadow puppets and I joined in and then Carly did too. 

"Roar, I am a wolf," Carly whispered in a raspy voice.

"Help me! I'm a bunny," I squealed in a high voice.

"Remember your partner Nathan for the seventh grade wedding project," Veruca asked me.

I remembered Nathan Young. He was the farmer and I was the cop and we had the best marriage compared to Miranda who had left Ethan, Larry the postal worker and Kate the television personality, and Gordo the sanitation worker and Lizzie the lawyer. Lizzie a lawyer? Hmm, I really can't see it…she seems more like a caterer type of person. Not that catering is a bad thing, I just see her as making flowers with a vegetable or fruit platter.

"Yeah, he used to do impressions of what he called 'The fat British guy" who was obsessed with Twinkies. Then he would do impressions of the seventh grade Latin teacher, Mrs. Dutcher," I laughed.

Mrs. Neilson looked at us strangely, "Okay girls, we're here. I'll pick you guys up at around 3:30 and it's now 12:00 and remember don't get involved with any boys there, Carly."

Carly sighed, "I won't!"

We got out of the car and Mrs. Neilson pulled away.

The bowling alley looked enormous from the outside with a neon sign that said "Bowl-o-rama". The "B" was ready to burn out. The parking lot was only about half full which probably meant that it was either not that crowded or lots of people had walked there.

Sure enough, it was only half full, which wad good for us. I saw a jukebox in one of the corners near one of those crane games. Thank you, now I won't have to listen to Carly play Shakira's "The One", Nelly's "Hot in Here", Madonna's "Die another day", or any Britney Spears' song over and over again until she ran out of quarters.

"Okay," Carly said. "I'll go get everyone's bowling shoes and you guys look for Ronnie."

"Yes your majesty," Veruca said as she bowed down to her. "What does Ronnie look like?"

"Blonde spiky hair, about 5'11", blue eyes, and he has an odd voice," I explained.

"Oh, okay," Veruca nodded. "Is that him in lane nineteen bowling all alone?"

I looked over to where Veruca was pointing and indeed it was Ronnie, by himself for some strange reason. I thought he wouldn't be anti-social; yet again I'm not that smart when it comes to people skills.

Carly came running over with bowling shoes in her hands and put them on the red carpeting beneath our feet, we looked at the pile in confusion.

Veruca scratched her head, "Which ones are mine?"

"Well, not the huge ones, those are for Parker's big feet," Carly said sarcastically.

I picked up the biggest ones and Carly picked up the smallest ones because Carly has "small, cute" feet. And Veruca took the ones that were left. We began walking towards the bowling lanes.

"So, which lane do we have," Veruca asked.

"We have number twenty," Carly informed us.

"Ronnie is in nineteen," I told her.

Carly's face glowed with joy as a smile engulfed her skinny face. A smirk also developed.

"I have a plan, we challenge him to bowling. It'll be me and Veruca against you and Ronnie," Carly told us.

"Why me?"

"Because you suck at bowling," Carly sneered. "And then I can impress him because we will win!"

"Whatever," Veruca sighed. "I just want to bowl."

"Thanks Carly, I love you too," I snapped sarcastically.

We walked over to lane twenty. I was furious with Carly, she makes fun of me because she wants to impress some guy who looks like an oddball and Veruca is just being a doormat so she can avoid conflict. I love my friends, but frankly they can piss me off. 

"Hi Ronnie," Carly greeted Ronnie who was currently sitting down.

"Oh hi," he replied. "Hi Parker."

Carly rolled her eyes, "She's Parker, and I'm Carly."

"Right, that's what I meant," he said in confusion. "Is that Veruca?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm Veruca."

"So, you want to have some friendly competition against me and Veruca," Carly asked as she started to crash and burn.

"So where would Parker be?"

"I'd be on your team," I sighed.

"Cool," he said.

Carly and Veruca went over to lane twenty and I went over to lane nineteen with Ronnie. Why had Veruca agreed to abandon me for Carly as I attempted to bowl with this guy my other best friend was in love with? 

"Are you good at bowling," he asked.

"Not really," I sighed. "That's why they put me over here, so they could win."

"They're being idiots, I'll help you though," he smiled.

"Okay, though the best help in the world can't help me," I said sarcastically. Then things got worse when I realized Gordo had walked into the bowling alley with Lizzie and Miranda. Great, now he was going to think I wasn't interested in him. Great…why is it that whenever Gordo comes Ronnie is there? Is there some kind of conspiracy I should know about?

I heard Veruca mumble something to Carly, but I'm not exactly sure what it was, but there was one thing I was sure of, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie were walking right in my direction.

"Hey Veruca," Lizzie greeted.

"Hi Carly," Miranda said to Carly.

"Hey Parker," Gordo greeted _me._

"Who's your friend," they all said simultaneously as they looked at Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at Lizzie, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh yeah, we dated, you broke up with me and now you've moved on to Parker McKenzie."

Carly spoke up, "No! He doesn't like Parker! He doesn't! No!"

His face was suddenly filled with defeat, "Right, um, it's kind of obvious I'm not wanted here. Besides, I really don't want to interfere with some budding romance. Later."

He walked away sadly. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I don't why he was offended. I mean, Lizzie doesn't offend anyone. Gordo is too nice. Maybe it was Miranda; she hates me so maybe she hates anyone who associates with me.

"I'll be right back," I said as I ran after Ronnie. What was my body doing? Why was I running after the guy my _best _friend_ was totally infatuated with? Why?_

"Ronnie," I called after him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go anyway," he said in defeat. "Listen, your friend Carly, she scares me. I know she likes me and everything but she's kind of like a freaky stalker. I kind of feel like I don't belong with the whole group thing. Lizzie hates me because I broke up with her in eight grade and her friends hate me for that. Your friend Carly probably hates me for not liking her and I don't know Veruca."

"What about me," I asked curiously.

He smiled, "No comment."

"Okay," I smirked. "Listen, they've been pissing me off lately too."

"You like Lizzie's friend," he blurted out.

What? How could it be obvious to a complete stranger that I liked Gordo? How?

"How did you know," I said not looking him in the eye.

"The look on your face when he walked in, what can I say? I'm good at reading people," he smirked.

This guy was alright. He seemed nice and very fun to be around, but not as fun as Gordo. 

"Right," I sighed.

"Just tell him," he said.

"I can't, he probably doesn't like me. Plus, I'm not exactly Lizzie."

"You're right," he sighed. "You're Parker."

That made absolutely no sense but it made me feel better, why was this guy complimenting me? I'm hoping he's just extremely nice. Because if he is attracted to me in any way, shape, or form then Carly would have a huge price on my head.

"That made no sense," I smirked.

"Nothing ever makes sense in this crazy, mixed up world," Ronnie said. "Listen, you need to tell him or you might miss your chance. I should probably do that, but I can't."

I was completely confused, yet again that's not exactly a rarity when it comes to Global History.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," he shook his head. "I have to go."

"Bye, it was nice seeing you," I said trying to sound somewhat nice which is contrary to what people say about me, and with that he left. Veruca then emerged from the bathroom and walked over towards me.

"He likes you," she said.

"Who?"

"Ronnie, he definitely likes you. I could hear the two of you talking. Go for him," she smiled.

"I can't," I said. Which was completely true, Carly would have a price on my head if I even _touched_ him.

"Yeah you can, Carly doesn't have to know a thing," she smirked.

"No, I like Gordo remember."

"And Gordo isn't exactly doing cartwheels to go out with you," she snapped. 

"I'm not going to go out with some guy I just met, I'm not Carly," I sighed.

"Too bad, he seems really nice," she said. "C'mon, Miranda and Lizzie are seeing who can win the most stuffed animals on the crane game."

I followed Veruca over to the crane machine. Ronnie couldn't possibly be attracted to me, no one ever has and if someone was it would upset the balance of nature. 

What if he was though?

Thankfully I'll be away from Ronnie and Gordo in Daytona Beach, which is next Saturday. 

Yes, next Saturday I will be free.

[A/N: The plot thickens! What will happen? Please review with your thoughts, thank you.]


	5. Packing up your troubles

**[A/N: Don't worry loyal reviewers, I am not dead! After almost two whole months without an updated, here I am. Enjoy Chapter Five of "Deep Blue Something"]**

"Parker," I heard my little sister scream. "Where are my headphones? I _need_ my headphones for the trip!"

Tomorrow is Saturday, which means I will be in a van for four days with my parents and little sister. See, my mother is deathly afraid of heights. She's never been on a plane and doesn't intend to either. 

"Maddy! I don't have your headphones," I yelled back. "Why do you need your headphones?"

She stomped into my room with her hands placed snuggly on her hips. She rolled her eyes at me and blew a piece of dark curly hair out of her face. 

"So I can listen to Mandy Moore's new CD! Duh, don't you know _anything_ about music," she huffed as she ran over to my dresser and sifted through my belongings.

"What did I tell you about going through my stuff," I screamed as I pushed her out of my room. 

With that, she ran out of the room and trudged back to her room. Does she not know that I am about to pull my hair out of my head? Does she know that I am up to my shoulders in my share of teenage dilemmas? Of course not, she's nine years old. A nine year old has their share of problems, like if they lost a kickball game or they called someone else "stupid". It probably explains why my sister and I have our conflicting differences, she's nine and I'm fifteen. A six year difference between siblings is like the Stone Age and the Roman Empire. They're totally different and you really can't relate one to the other. 

The last week has been exhausting. I've been up tossing and turning think about everything there is to be thought about. Mostly it's been the whole Ronnie and Gordo situation and seeing Eden. I haven't seen Eden since she left for college. When my parents visited her, I was sick with pneumonia and I had to visit my Aunt, while they were in Daytona. 

I looked at the old brick red suitcase that sat on my bed. I started throwing random articles of clothing in it. My room was lined with various shirts, shorts, socks, and flip flops that missed when I was trying to throw them into the suitcase. 

"Parker," My father called.  "How are we doing on the packing?"

I looked at him, "Alright."  
  


"That's good," He smiled. "Just pack enough for two weeks, not two _years_."

"Uh huh," I muttered.

My father walked out of my bedroom and towards Maddy's. Like my mother, my father is a very peculiar person. Yet again, everyone in the family has a reputation for being weird. We're the "weird McKenzie's". I can't think of someone that's normal, in my family. 

With that, I sat on my suitcase and clasped it shut. The suitcase was full of peasant shirts, halter tops, and oversized tee shirts for lounging. Also there were various sandblasted skirts, shorts, and a pair of wind pants. My CD collection was in another bag. The bag contained various CD's from "The Wedding Singer: Songs from the movie" volumes one and two to Bryan Adams.  

Everything confuses me about life. Such as boys, music, my sister, my friends, sandwiches, and David Zephyr Gordon. Who the heck has their child's middle name be Zephyr? Who in their right mind? Were his parents on nice, happy drugs? 

"Parker," my mother screams. "Carly's here!"

Carly came gallivanting in my room with a stride in her step. A smile was plastered on her face and happiness beamed from her dark brown eyes.

"I am going to miss you _so_ much," she squealed as she embraced me tightly. "You're going to be in Daytona for _two weeks_! C'mon! We've never been separated this long ever. This is quite a feat for people like us who've known each other since preschool."

"Carly," I choked. 

"Yeah," she said as she embraced me tighter.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she said embarrassed. "I guess I better go now, you know. You have so much more packing to do and I would be bugging you. I don't want to bug you, so I'll go."

She began to walk slowly out of the room, with her head drooping towards the floor. I could tell that she knew that she got on my nerves easily. How she knew, I couldn't begin to fathom. 

"You're not bothering me," I said. "Stay awhile. Help me pack."

She turned around and looked at me with the same, depressed look on her face. 

"I don't pack very well," she said half heartedly. 

I knew something was up. Carly never turned down a chance to do something that kept her away from her screaming baby brother. She also never got depressed. Carly was a true blue optimist. I knew it, Veruca knew it, the American people knew it!

"Fess up," I sighed. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and flipped a piece of black hair behind her skinny tanned shoulder, "Uh. Nothing's wrong. I'm just depressed that you're leaving. I mean, Veruca will probably get bored with me within a week and I have no one else to hang out with. So…yeah."

Carly was a horrible liar, she thought I believed her lies though.

"Seriously," I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Besides the fact that Ronnie will never like me because he most definitely likes you a lot better than me. All he talked about was you, Parker! That's all we did when we were at the Digital Bean on Wednesday! We talked about you! Wake up and smell the coffee, Parker! Gordo hasn't gotten over Lizzie yet, he will _never like you! And you're too busy batting your freaking eyelashes at Gordo to notice that you have a perfectly nice guy ****__standing right in front of you," she rambled on. Her words became more hostile with each syllable, along with her face, which beamed a shade of dark red._

I looked at her with astonishment and she looked anywhere, but in my eyes. She shifted nervously as she stood near the door of my bedroom. 

She spoke up again, but this time in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry. You don't have to do what I say, but I would appreciate it. Whatever you do, don't let my jealousy and rage influence your decision. Just…follow your heart. Even though you might think that I might throw a fit about whatever you choose, just do what your heart tells you. Wow…that sounded really weird."

As ditzy and clumsy as Carly could be, underneath it all was the introspective person I knew. 

This also proved the fact that I knew since I was little…

"Things aren't always what they seem."


End file.
